Known covers arranged at a front face of a vehicle steering wheel having a gas bag module integrated in a hub part thereof, take the shape of a curved plate and are mounted on the front face of the hub part and screwed in place from behind. Furthermore, covers exist which feature latching lugs, capable of snapping into place in corresponding recesses in the steering wheel.